Firaxi
The firaxi people make their home on Galaea, a large and bountiful planet dotted with cities interspersed with wild grasslands. Their society reflects their physical grace and beauty, with their delicate and intricate social status system based on poise, pomp, and most certainly nepotism. Physiology Firaxi are surprisingly similar to humans considering their independent origins. Clear-skinned and graceful, the elf-like firaxi are an attractive people with a strong sense of personal pride. Most firaxi take the utmost care in preserving their youthful and elegant appearance. Culture The brutally hierarchical caste system employed by the firaxi means that a newborn’s life is all but decided at birth. Those in the lower castes are treated as serfs and learn very quickly that they are ugly and worthless, no matter if they are the most beautiful and intelligent of all to an outside observer. Those in the higher castes are often egotistic, shunning those lower than themselves. In their great cities, the firaxi keep meticulous records and have spies and observers in every corner of every galaxy. Their great vaults hold vast information storing crystals, which are home to trillions and trillions of pieces of data. So much in fact, that it is nearly impossible to find anything of actual value. Houses Most highborn families on Galaea form clique-like societies called houses. It is very advantageous for firaxi of lower houses to marry into higher houses to gain social standing, money, and power. Because of this, inter-house politics can become extremely intricate. It is almost unheard of for houses of significantly different standing to intermingle, much less intermarry. Lowborn firaxi are almost always assigned to houses as serfs - often against their will - to serve them in any way they require. This may be as simple as cooking and cleaning, or as complicated as working as an assistant to a house's starship mechanic. Although slave ownership is technically illegal on Galaea, houses forcing or coercing their lowborn serfs to get "ownership" tattoos is common. Tattoos on lowborns usually depict their assigned house's emblem or symbols that reflect its values so they may be publicly displayed as a show of affluence. Because of the connotations of slavery, tattoos are extremely unfashionable in firaxi societies. Despite their apparent abuse, lowborn are known to reverently carry out the commands of their house's higborn. An almost religious fervour keeps the lowborn serfs of a house loyal for life. [https://galactico.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Firaxi_Houses List of houses] Firaxi Scribes Living in the vast cities of Galaea, only the best and brightest firaxi of the higher castes are allowed to become scribes. Scribes spend their days observing and collating data, filing it meticulously in data crystals. These crystals are heavily guarded, for with the right question information with the capacity to topple governments could present itself. Information is kept purposefully confusing and scrambled, and it is only the scribes themselves who know how to correctly access the information in a digestible way. And the firaxi scribes would sooner die than let anyone look at their records. Category:Races